Thor (Avengeance)
This article, Thor (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Thor is a playable hero character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro *Outro Regime Costume *Intro *Outro Gameplay Character Trait: Super Move Quotes Character Ending "With his god like powers, the younger Thor of the Prime Earth dispatched Tony Stark and the Regime with a heavy heart, but seeing the state of Asgard that the deceased Loki and King Thor had left the once mighty realm of his father was sorrier still. Rebuilding its glory seemed impossible, but upon gaining the loyalty of his old friends on this plane of the Nine Realms -Sif, the Warriors Three, Hendall and Valkyrie among them - the God of Thunder elected to take the life energies of this alternate Asgard and see the Asgardians travel to his own dimension, allowing any who wished to remain to journey to any of the other Nine Realms. For his crimes against Midgard, Thor choose to imprison the angered King Thor in the void where Asgard had once resided. There the bitter King would brood his revenge on his other self for the rest of eternity." Costume Description Default Bound between the realms of his mighty Asgard and the moral world of Midgard, Prince Thor defends both with his incredible strength and hammer, both alone and as one of the most powerful and determined of the Avengers. Regime The loss of his half brother and his tricks on Midgard have caused the Asgardians and other unworldly races to be viewed with suspicion. War and destruction has caused Odin's death and with it Thor is a troubled ruler of his realm, retaining powerful ties with Stark's Regime. Raganok A hair folicle was all that Tony Stark and Hank Pym needed to design a cyborg clone of Thor during his absence on Midgard. His powerful if corrupted form was a suitable tool during the Super Human Civil War, though his deployment led to a great tragedy. Marvel NOW! Troubled by the increasing lack of gods across several worlds the newly garbed Thor discovered that an old threat from his younger days before he wielded his hammer was responsible - Gorr, the God Butcher. Allying with his future self King Thor, the Asgardian faces his greatest foe yet. Ultimate Once believed to be more of a crazed earth activist than any sort of god, the Thor of Earth 1610 follows the Ultimates in their battles to protect Earths from numerous threats, but none have been more heartfelt than the destruction of his own realm, its ghosts tied to Thor's mind. Cinematic Universe Reunited with Jane Foster, Thor races to seek the means to stop a terrible new threat forged in the times before and an invasion by the cruel Accursed. But to tackle this villainy will mean an alliance with his brother Loki. Powers and Abilities Like all Asgardians, Thor is incredibly long-lived and relies upon periodic consumption of the Golden Apples of Idunn to sustain his extended lifespan, which to date has lasted many millennia. Being the son of Odin and the elder goddess Gaea, Thor is physically the strongest of the Asgardians. If pressed in battle, Thor is capable of entering into a state known as the "Warrior's Madness" ("berserkergang" in Norwegian), which will temporarily increase his strength and stamina tenfold, although in this state he attacks friend and foe alike. Thor possesses a very high resistance to physical injury that approaches invulnerability. Thor possesses keen senses that allow him to track objects traveling faster than light and hear cries from the other side of the planet. Thor has the ability to travel through time. His stamina allowed him to battle the entire Frost Giant army for nine months without any sustenance or rest; Thor has shown the ability to regenerate wounded portions of his body, including entire limbs or organs, with the aid of magical forces such as Mjolnir. Thor has superhuman speed, agility, and reflexes, enabling him to deflect bullets with his hammer. Like all Asgardians, he has immunity to all Earthly diseases and some resistance to magic. Exceptionally powerful magic can overwhelm Odin's enchantment that transforms him between Asgardian and mortal forms. As the Norse god of thunder, Thor can summon the elements of the storm (lightning; rain; wind; snow) and uses Mjolnir as a tool to focus this ability, although the hammer cannot command artificial weather, only natural. He can cause these weather effects over the world and destroy entire buildings; by whirling his hammer he can lift entire buildings with the wind. As the son of the Earth goddess Gaea, Thor has shown some control over the Earth. Thor is a superb hand-to-hand combatant, and is skilled in armed combat, excelling in the use of the war hammer, sword, axe and mace. Thor possesses two items which assist him in combat: the enchanted Belt of Strength, and his signature weapon, the mystical hammer Mjolnir. The first item doubles Thor's strength and endurance while the second is used to control his weather abilities; flight; energy projection and absorption; dimensional travel; matter manipulation and the most powerful of his offensives, the God Blast (which taps into Thor's life force), the Thermo-blast, and the Anti-Force (which counteracts another force). Using Mjolnir by throwing in the desired direction and then holding on to the handle's leather loop, Thor can fly at supersonic speeds in Earth's atmosphere and travel faster than light in space. When Thor has to transport companions and/or objects to a destination by himself, he has a chariot drawn by two huge mystical goats called Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder that can fly nearly anywhere he desires almost as easily as with Mjolnir. He can throw an object out of Earth's atmosphere using his strength, and throw his hammer to Asgard from which it will return. When Mjolnir was damaged, Doctor Strange bound Thor's soul into Mjolnir, meaning that if the hammer were to be broken again, Thor may die. Trivia *Thor's alter ego Donald Blake is mentioned in the story but does not appear directly, owning to the lack of the character's appearances in the Marvel films. *Thor's Cyborg clone Raganok was at one point considered to represent the Regime Thor, however developers felt that having the actual Thor would make more sense. Raganok is included as a unlockable costume for Thor once you complete all his SHIELD Missions. His costume retains the same dialogue except when injured damage reveals mechanical elements under his skin, and his voice gains a distorted effect. *Thor's Regime costume was directly inspired by 'King Thor' from the current Marvel comic series Thor: God of Thunder. Gallery Category:Regime Member (Avengeance) Category:Founding Avenger Category:Power User (Avengeance) Category:Asgardian (Avengeance) Category:Insurgency Member (Avengeance) Category:Created by Derek Metaltron